


Merry-Go-Round of Life

by ThePanicRoom



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePanicRoom/pseuds/ThePanicRoom
Summary: two lone silhouettes dance together.the moon shines down on their skin, lighting their smiling faces.they both shone like the sun, their eyes sparkling and lost in the other.they've hidden in the shadows for so long, they've forgotten the light, for the light is a means to their demise."until the morning sun shines, may the moon be our paradise."





	Merry-Go-Round of Life

**Author's Note:**

> no tags bc this is for myself and myself only, but for anyone who sees this:  
> this is a personal work for myself to,,, work things out in my head ig.  
> please be kind.

dancing with you was the most exhilarating thing in the world. you would hold my hands so tenderly in your own that i knew upon sight that you had my heart to your own.

there was a connect the moment our eyes locked across the room. your long, flowing gown shone under the candle light. the silk was soft, but your skin even softer.

it was then i knew i was in love.

my days never ended without a longing for your touch, your hand on my face, your sweet perfume in my lungs. i never knew how dreadful the wait for tomorrow could be until we were forced to say goodnight.

my dreams were consumed of you. my thoughts blurring all reality from my eyes. i didn't want to believe i couldn't be yours, and you mine. i wanted to marry you. i wanted to hold you, and show you the world.

i wrote poems when i could not sleep. my head so full of visions of your beautiful face, and flowing hair. lilac's and poppies. you always reminded me of them.

the weekly trips to your estate, and the many a balls i attended, just for your sake, were never a chore. my heart always sung for you, and you alone.

you were my sun, my stars, and my moon. without you, my world could not exist. i cherished every smile, every word, and every soft stroke of your fingers across my cheek.

everything i had ever done was for you, and you alone.

i can't remember your face, it's been so long since, but i can remember you. i can still feel the soft beating of your heart, the way it would speed up when we ran through hollow halls with reckless abandon. the way your laugh would sound like birdsong, the way your hair would flow and billow out like a halo, the way your voice was so angelic to my ears i was almost afraid i had died.

i can remember your soft accent, your favorite foods, the way your body fit against mine.

the church bells would never have rung for us, we knew, but you still were my blushing bride behind closed doors, and in darkened hallways.

the piano would ring out as we danced among the crowd as any normal pair. your father never much liked me.

hidden notes, exchanged through the door. poems delivered under every exchange of hands. sweet words murmured into the calmness of night.

your love echos within me today, my chest longing for its other half in a way lost siblings reach for their kin. i loved you once, and i forever will.

i wish you well in your future, and although i know we will never meet again, i shall hold onto hope that one day this may reach you.

"until the morning sun," you had always told me.

my love, the sun has long ago risen.

it's time to open the cage, and let you be free of my memory.

may you be well, and full of love, my sweet Bluebell.

you shall always live in my heart.

thank you, for the fond memories.

i shall never forget your love.


End file.
